


“I’ll Order Your Blood— I Mean, What?”

by Miym_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Tsukishima Kei, Cafe AU, Hinata Flirts Lmao, Hinata Is 170cm Lmao, Hinata is taller than before, Hinata x Tsukishima, M/M, Tall Hinata Shouyou, Vampire Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was just having a normal day (define normal), waking up, go to college, go to work, go to home, stuff like that. Then until a boy with orange hair, the height of 170cm, and bubbly personality appears, shouting something about Kei’s pale skin. A fucking vampire appeared right before his eyes.60% are vampires40% are humansOkay married human couples, make more babies for more population of humans.—Look at the tags. :)—*Currently on hiatus





	“I’ll Order Your Blood— I Mean, What?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened:
> 
> Teacher: *explaining about epiphany*  
> Me: *bored*  
> Me: *thinks gay*  
> Me: *thinks about vampires*  
> Me: *then thinks about cafes*  
> Me: *then remembers about this HinaTsuki picture I found on pixiv*  
> Me: GASP—
> 
> And that explains how this story is alive.

“I’m leaving...” Kei says, but there really was no one home, so he didn’t know why he still says it. He stepped out of his apartment, locked his door, then put his keys in his bag before holding onto his bag on his shoulder. Today was like everyday. Going out like this to college.

It was summer, and Kei knew the train was going to be packed as usual. Though he only started college this year, he always had been riding the train to school. Kei got to the train and took his college card out, and the conductor scans it, the conductor was a vampire, he can tell by the eye color (red). It made a BEEP sound, that means Kei can enter, which he did.

He was right, it was packed. Kei felt like sighing out loud in annoyance, he wanted a train where there wouldn’t be a crowd, and maybe less quieter. He walked over to the seats, but they were all taken, so he just held onto a hanger near the ceiling. He took his phone out and just scrolled around in Instagram, waiting for his colleges name address.

After 10 minutes or so, the conductor called Kei’s college address. Kei had his headphones on, but he can hear it. He kept his headphones on and puts away his phone, looking out the window.

When the train stopped at where Kei wanted it to stop at, he exited out the train. When he got a bit further from the train, he looked around. “Tsukki!” Someone calls out. Kei flings his head to the direction his name was called.

Yamaguchi, his best friend, childhood friend actually, was running at him with waving hands. When Yamaguchi reaches to Kei, he panted, “Sor-ry! I’m late!” Yamaguchi says, his hands on his knees. Kei just ignored him, taking his headphones off, “Whatever, let’s go,” Kei says and walked ahead first.

”Eh- Ah! Wait, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says, running again to keep up with his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 3pm, and college just ended for Kei and Yamaguchi. Kei had to go to work next, his usual thing everyday besides Sunday (he works all day on Saturday). “Alright, bye Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says, holding onto his backpack like some child going to school (except he’s leaving school).

Kei just nodded, “See ya,” He says before watching Yamaguchi run off. After a few seconds, he turned and puts on his headphones. He walked towards where his work would be at.

Kei works at a cafe as a barista. It wasn’t that hard, especially when their manager wasn’t harsh, despite being a vampire. Speaking of vampires, Kei wondered how vampires came into this world all started. He didn’t give it much thought when he noticed police cars.

’ _Hmm... Another accident? It’s only Monday!’_ Kei thought before sighing, there are so much accidents these days, he doesn’t know what is going on. Some rumors has it going that it was vampires, but vampire relatives (or maybe random vampires they don’t know) kept saying it wasn’t them, they didn’t do anything.

After 10 minutes, he reached to his cafe. He was at the back though. He took a key out before unlocking the door. He twisted the knob and opened the door, walking in after. At the corner of his eye, he can see a friend of his, Akaashi.

Kei turned and looked at Akaashi while closing the door, giving a slight bow, “Hello, Akaashi-san,” Kei says before locking the door, putting the key in his bag and walked over to his locker. “Hello, how was college?” Akaashi asks, his legs crossed and looking down at his phone.

“Well, same as ever. You ask me that everyday,” Kei says, taking his shirt off, leaving his white tank top on and changed into his works top. Akaashi chuckled, “Well, that feeling may change,” Akaashi says, covering his mouth a little from the laugh.

”Whatever,” Kei rolled his eyes, already changed into his works outfit. “You’re taking a break?” Kei asks. “Nah, just waiting for you, the manager doesn’t mind,” Akaashi cooed.

Kei just smiled a bit, giving a sarcastic laugh, “Right, thanks,” And he meant that. Akaashi got up from his seat, putting his phone in his pocket, already in his works outfit before walking to Kei. Kei opened the door to the room where they’ll be working.

The two entered, and it was quiet— just some quiet talking, actually. “Ah- Tsukishima-kun, Akaashi-san, hello,” A petite girl with blonde hair says, looking at them with a small bow.

”Hello, Yachi-chan. How’s work?” Akaashi asks and smiled at her. Yachi almost looked like she just saw a bright smile before saying, “A-Ah- It’s going fine, people not too much, not too less,” Yachi did an okay sign and grinned.

Akaashi just nodded, then saw Kei already walked off.

So, Kei’s day continued as usual.

Then after whatever just seemed like 30 seconds later, a short boy around 170cm, orange hair and grin on his face, popped up. “Hellllooooo!” The orange haired boy shouted out to Kei.

Kei twitched, he seemed like the loud type. Oh wait, no. He IS the loud type.

”Hi, what would you like to order?” Kei asks, his right hand moving up to punch in whatever the boy is gonna say. “Hmmm...” The orange boy says, looking up at the list above Kei— Well, he is kind of blocking it.

The orange boy then looked down after deciding, a smile on his face as usual. He opened his mouth, then looked at Kei’s hand, “Whoa! You’re pale as hell!” He says. Kei made a -_- face. Like, the orange boy is also pale— well, he’s a little darker than Kei, probably peach skin, Kei’s was almost literally white, not white-ish gray like ghost.

”Uh- I guess? Can you just tell me what you would like to order?” Kei says, letting out a rude tone. That’s when he noticed the boys eyes. They were  _red._

 _’A vampire,’_ Kei thought. Well, it’s not like they never had vampires before, it’s just— Kei heard that vampires don’t like coffee because it has too much caffeine, and it’s too sugary. Bitch, who could resist coffee? Vampires just don’t know.

“Sure! I’ll have one cappuccino!” The boy ordered. “Ah-“ Kei says, a bit surprised at the boys order before punching it in, “One cappuccino...” Kei repeated. He expected the boy to list so many things to put in the cappuccino. Maybe he’s just so random afterall?...

Okay nope.

”Anyways! I’m Hinata Shouyou!” The orange bubbly boy says. Kei looked up to Hinata from the cashier. Kei didn’t say his name back, instead, told Hinata the price, “$2.98,” Kei says. Hinata opened his mouth before taking his wallet out. He took out a five dollar and handed it to Kei.

Honestly, Kei didn’t feel like taking it, especially from Hinata. He shrugged off the feeling and reached over to take the money. Before Kei can grab the money, his hand was grabbed by Hinata and pulled over to his lips. Kei can feel heat coming to his face as Hinata kisses ontop of Kei’s hand.

”Wha-Wha—“ Kei stuttered, trying to find the right words. Hinata was smiling, pulled away and looked at Kei with a grin. “You really have nice skin! It would be a shame if someone like me says it’s tasty and bite your palm!” Hinata says. Kei shuddered, pulling away his own hand and took the money.

He immediately opened the cashier, put the money in, took the change out and set it in front of Hinata before turning, “I’ll come back with your coffee-“ Kei says, rushing off.

Kei did his own thing at the coffee counter, he was still blushing from what just happened, like why did someone shorter than him, and a vampire at that, just do that, what was the vampire up to, who was he again, was it Hinata— “Ouch!” Kei winced, pulling his hand away when he felt a burn on his hand, setting the hot water down.

”Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsukishima-kun!” Yachi panicked, seeing what just happened. Akaashi was already ready with a cold wet napkin, rushing to Kei and sets the napkin ontop of Kei’s burn. Kei clicked his tongue, he didn’t have to think all that just because of a damn kiss on the fricking hand—

“Do you want me to finish it for you?” Akaashi asks as Kei brought his other hand and held the napkin for Akaashi, “No it’s fine, I can finish, thanks,” Kei says. Akaashi just stayed looking at him for a moment before saying, “Alright, if you say so,” Akaashi says and patted Kei’s back.

Kei just nodded, watching Akaashi leave, then turned to Yachi, who was panicking, asking if he wasn’t okay. Kei just shrugged, saying that it hurts but he’ll be fine. Yachi just nodded, almost furiously. Yachi then turned to return to her work.

Kei looked back at his hand, then noticed that it was the hand Hinata kissed, and that same spot also. He made a wtf face, was this coincidence?

Kei also remembered Hinata was waiting, so he immediately finished the coffee and walked back to Hinata after he was done. Hinata was smiling as usual, watching Kei’s every move, “Wh-What is it...?” Kei asks, seeing what Hinata is doing.

”I saw you burnt your hand, is it alright?” Hinata asks, leaning on the counter with both palms under his chin, “You saw it, what do you think?” Kei rolled his eyes.

Hinata just giggled, “I guess that’s a no,” Hinata says and took the coffee Kei was supposed to give him, “Anyways! See you next time!” Hinata says before winking at Kei, making Kei blush again before leaving.

”Wh-What the heck...?” Kei mumbles, then took the wet napkin off his hand, looking at where Hinata kissed. “Uhm—“ A customer in front of Kei says, “Yea- I mean, yes?” Kei dropped the napkin, looking at the customer, “I’d like to order...” The customer says, a sweat went down their cheek.

”O-Oh, my bad... What would you like?” Kei asks and puts his hand where Hinata kissed in front of the cashier.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kageyama! You won’t believe what happened today!” Hinata screamed at his friend, almost spilling the coffee he was holding. Kageyama wasn’t listening, playing with a volleyball before turning to Hinata, “What?”

”kAGeYaMa, ruDe!” Hinata says sarcastically, acting dramatic. Kageyama just rolled his eyes, “What is it?” Kageyama asks, playing with his volleyball again.

”I saw this cute blonde at the coffee cafe today— Except he was way taller,” Hinata pouted, setting his coffee on he table next to Kageyama and crossed his arms. “And...? Why should I care?” Kageyama asks, bouncing the ball up and down.

”Oh come on! Kageyama! You’re my fellow vampire friend, at least show you care!” Hinata continued to pout.

Kageyama groaned before catching the ball, “Like, do you ever leave me alone?” Kageyama asks, getting up from his bed. Hinata just shook his head with a smile, “Nope.”

Kageyama, once again, rolled his eyes, “Jeez... Fine, I’ll listen,” Kageyama says, crossing one leg ontop of his other leg and put his elbow there, leaning ontop of his palm. “There was this cute blonde with glasses at the coffee cafe today,” Hinata smiles.

”Hmm... I have a friend that has a best friend who is a blonde with glasses,” Kageyama says, taking his phone out and looked at what time it was.

”Well, are they cute?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama looked at him, “I don’t understand your kind of “cute”, so I guess not.”

Hinata just pouted, jumping up and down, “Well! Show me how they look like!” Hinata says. Kageyama just rolled his eyes, “Just wait, I’m texting my friend right now, he will show you one,” Kageyama says.

”Who is this friend of yours?” Hinata asks, leaning forward to look who it is.

”Yamaguchi,” Kageyama replies, moving his phone away from Hinata, “Oh, he replied- Here,” Kageyama says and moved the phone for Hinata to look at.

”Ah! That’s him!” Hinata screams out. Kageyama almost went deaf.

”The cute tall blonde in glasses!”

 


End file.
